


The Bond Bite

by EthanBissbort (ebissbort)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Top!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebissbort/pseuds/EthanBissbort
Summary: Set six months after Every Road Leads Back, Stiles finally has the control he needs to undergo the ceremony and give Derek his own bond bite.





	The Bond Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Road Leads Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414590) by [EthanBissbort (ebissbort)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebissbort/pseuds/EthanBissbort). 



> Porn then plot, then porn again. Unbeta’d

“There. Just like that.” Derek said over Stiles’ moans as they increased in volume. He had Stiles bent over the bed, one of his own legs planted next to Stiles as Derek drilled him from behind.  
Derek pumped away forcefully, enjoying how Stiles’ moans were morphing into one long whimper. He slid a hand up Stiles back, leaning in to kiss along his spine.  
He brought the hand back down, firmly gripping Stiles’ hips before leaning back to pound him.  
Tapping into his werewolf strength, Derek drove himself home into Stiles, who let out an exclamation of pleasure.  
Derek began to rail Stiles, whose hands were clawing at the bedsheets as he let forth a stream of expletives.  
Stiles knees began to shake, and Derek knew he had brought his mate to the brink. A grin formed on his face as a drop of sweat slid down his forehead.  
“God Derek, I’m- fuck I’m gonna cum!” Stiles yelled into the mattress, his entire body shaking as the combined pleasures of the bond bite and Derek’s talented thrusts crashed through him.  
Derek stopped.  
Stiles let out a long moan as he quickly left the glorious place he’d been in, the pleasure subsiding thanks to Derek.  
“Why-“ He swallowed, wetting his mouth and throat, “Why’d you stop?” He asked shakily.  
“Not ready for you to cum yet.” Derek said simply, before hefting the quivering Stiles onto the bed.  
Stiles immediately rolled onto his back, and Derek pulled over a pillow to elevate him.  
“Soon?” Stiles implored, trying his best to give Derek puppy eyes.  
Derek leveled the head of his dick at Stiles, then paused, “I’ll decide when you cum. Remember that I’m your Alpha.”  
He pressed himself back into Stiles, eliciting a moan and a shaky sigh.  
Derek grinned and leaned down to kiss Stiles as he began thrusting away.  
With every snap of the hips, Stiles made a small noise, almost like a whimper, but it was muffled by their tongues invading each others’ mouths.  
“Fuck, yes you are my Alpha.” Stiles agreed quietly into Derek’s ear when the pair surfaced for air. This earned him a growl and an increase of pace.  
Derek shifted his weight forward, angling Stiles’ legs up against his chest to get deeper.  
Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut as the feelings began to overwhelm him again, and Derek slowed his pace.  
“God you’re bad Derek.” He complained, shaking his head at his grinning mate.  
“You like it.” Derek declared before leaning in and silencing Stiles with a kiss.  
As he kissed Stiles deeply, Derek picked up the pace, laying into Stiles like he had earlier.  
Stiles moaned loudly into Derek’s mouth, his hands squeezing Derek’s biceps, bracing himself against each savage thrust.  
As much as Derek didn’t want to, he decided to let Stiles cum, finally. Each thrust came quicker than the next, and Derek felt the bite of Stiles’ nails in his skin.  
Derek silenced the loudly moaning Stiles with a passionate kiss, while still focusing on slamming himself deep into his mate.  
Thrust after thrust, Derek didn’t let up, bringing Stiles to the glorious brink yet again.  
Before he knew it, Stiles’ back was arching as he forcefully came, howling and seeing spots the whole time before he gasped for air between orgasmic spasms.  
Half of the load he shot went clear past his head, splattering the sheets. The rest ended up as a thick trail from his chin down to his abs.  
“Holy fuck.” He gasped as Derek gently pulled out, orgasmic aftershocks still making Stiles quiver and jerk.  
“No need to ask if it was good then, I guess.” Derek sighed contently as he flopped next to Stiles.  
Derek turned Stiles’ face towards him, then licked up his chin, dragging his tongue through Stiles’ cum before kissing him deeply.  
Stiles’ hand reached over to the back of Derek’s head, urging the kiss even deeper. Sucking his own flavor off of Derek’s tongue flipped a werewolf switch somewhere in Stiles’ brain, and he was instantly ready to go again.  
After breaking the kiss, Stiles reached over the edge of the bed, grabbing the clean up towel. He quickly wiped himself off, then rolled back over, pushing Derek down onto his back.  
Straddling Derek, Stiles leaned down and whispered, “Your turn.”  
Derek growled gently in approval at Stiles’ initiative, sliding himself on the bed to give Stiles a better position.  
There was a gasp from Stiles when he leaned back and took the tip, and a moan from Derek as Stiles slid further and further down.  
Stiles rocked back and forth slowly, waiting for his post-orgasmic sensitivity to subside.  
“Faster.” Derek instructed, pushing his hips up as Stiles was sliding down his shaft, making Stiles whimper in pleasure.  
He knew he couldn’t handle much of the hard thrusting right now, so Stiles opted to push Derek’s legs down, holding them there as he rode Derek.  
Derek snickered, enjoying that Stiles was taking control this round.  
Switching their roles from time to time was quite stimulating to Derek, despite his instinctual need to be dominant, a remnant from his days as an Alpha.  
Stiles smirked down at Derek, then readjusted himself to follow the slight curvature of Derek’s dick, knowing it would drive him wild.  
He sank all the way down, grinding his hips against Derek, whose eyes rolled backwards as a guttural moan escaped his lips.  
“God, just like that.” Derek sighed as Stiles bounced himself forcefully, taking all of Derek’s cock and letting out a moan himself.  
Derek’s hands slid up Stiles’ calves, nails dragging along his skin as he was lost in the bliss that was warm and tight, named Stiles Stilinski-Hale.  
When he opened his eyes, Derek noticed that Stiles was quivering slightly, clearly approaching either exhaustion or orgasm.  
Derek decided that Stiles needed both.  
His hands went to Stiles hips, holding him in place as he pumped upward with his hips.  
Stiles cried out, “God Derek I’m close again!“  
“I know. Hold on.” Derek said gruffly as he snapped his hips, enjoying the way Stiles could barely hold himself up. The pleasure wracking his body must be overwhelming, Derek thought as he slammed upwards over and over.  
Stiles arms trembled as he leaned forward over Derek, attempting to get a better angle by resting his hands on Derek’s furry chest. Derek took advantage of this to pull Stiles into a quick kiss before grabbing his hips and positioning him manually.  
As soon as Stiles was in position, Derek began pumping away, using his angle to get as deep in Stiles as possible.  
It didn’t take long for Stiles to be gasping, knees shaking as Derek railed him.  
Derek felt the heat start to pool low in his belly, and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he wanted- no, needed, Stiles to cum again.  
“Oh- Oh Derek! I can’t- I’m so, so close!” Stiles cried out as his nails dug into Derek’s chest. When they locked eyes, both of them glowed.  
Stiles cried out, his knees buckling as his orgasm blasted through him, propelled by a massive wave from the bond bite.  
Derek held him up, speeding up his last few thrusts as he felt his balls tighten in anticipation.  
He threw back his head and roared as he pushed Stiles down on himself, thrusting upward as he exploded.  
The fingers that he had wrapped around Stiles’ waist involuntarily tightened as he came, ensuring every drop was deep inside Stiles.  
“Fuck…” Derek breathed out shakily as Stiles, quivering mess that he was, collapsed onto Derek’s chest, panting.  
“That was- fuck...” Stiles agreed, stroking Derek’s cheek with his thumb.  
“Happy six-ish months.” Derek chuckled, kissing Stiles’ bond bite tenderly  
“Towel?”  
Derek looked at the mess they were both covered in, Stiles’ cum smeared across both his own and Derek’s chest and abs.  
“Yeah, but in a bit. Come here.” Derek pulled him closer, nuzzling the bond bite on Stiles’ neck.  
Derek had once again blown his mates’ mind in bed, and so far, six months in, things couldn’t be better.  
He grinned into Stiles shoulder, “Love you.”  
“Love you too Der. Can’t wait to give you that bond bite tomorrow.” Stiles grinned, proud that he’d learned enough control to do this for his mate.  
Tomorrow was a red letter day for him, and it couldn’t come sooner.


End file.
